


they'd find us in a week

by Lethally



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked for Hookriel + snowed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they'd find us in a week

The first thing he heard was the sound of water filling the bathtub, it was a relief to hear again; walking outside through a snowed in city was utterly depressing, the whole world had seemed muted except for the sound his boots had made as he traipsed in the snow. He stomped his wet boots on the welcome mat and headed to the kitchen, his paper bagged rum bottle in hand; his long coat fell on the couch along the way. The sound coming from the bathroom stopped, the water sloshed as someone entered the bath, and then a relieved sigh. He smirked, and dropped the bottle on the kitchen counter. In a practiced gesture, he untied his prosthetic hand and clipped back his hook. It was only at home that he could go back to his “old ways.” The bottle opened and two mugs filled to the brim – a disgusted look sent at the mess in the sink, who the hell thought the eggs and rum were a good idea together? He’d make Belle drink her bloody eggnog and see how she liked it – he shouldered the bathroom door open and closed it with a kick. 

He closed his eyes and inhaled the sea air; he was hit by a sensation of déjà-vu, standing on the Jolly Roger, sailing by the coasts of Ireland. The slow clop clop of the water shook him out of his memory. He sat carefully next to the bathtub, the two mugs laid next to him. He rested his head on the tile and hummed when a hand came and stroke his head. He did not even need to look at her, to gauge her reaction; the slow rhythm of her tail was like a calm sea on a sunny day. He took a sip of rum and held the glass to her mouth. She let out a soft giggle and pushed his hand away, sitting up against the bathtub and moving her bright red hair away from her mouth before accepting a sip. She coughed up as the alcohol burned her throat and he smirked at her, blue eyes shining with mischief. The mermaid sighed and relaxed back in the bathtub, her hand continuing her caress until he turned back and rested his head on the tile again. Then, she displaced the water towards him with her tail, giggling as he yelped in surprise.


End file.
